


The Tornado Within. . .

by LilKittyKat911



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKittyKat911/pseuds/LilKittyKat911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot that takes place right where the anime ended. . . but with a twist! ;) Not for kiddies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tornado Within. . .

"KAZUMMA!" I roared. "How dare you, you PERVERT!"  
My body was ablaze as I chased him across my courtyard. How dare he spank me!  
I chased him clear out of the courtyard and down the street. I knew he was just playing with me because if he actually wanted to get away he'd just shoot up in the sky. Yet he stayed grounded. Which made me even more mad.  
How can one man make me so mad anyway?!  
Enriah in hand I chased him till he led me to a secluded part of the nearby woods.  
"Kazuma, quit playing!" I shouted as he dodged through trees.  
"Aw aw aw, princess. Watch your temper now." He replied calmly.  
This just infuriated me more.  
I mustered up all me strength together and let loose the power of Enriah.  
He still dodged it easily.  
"Was that all for me?" He smirked.  
"Raaahhhhh!" I try to strike him again. This time I'm quicker and I rip his shirt.  
"Now why'd you do that? Are you gonna be the one to buy me new clothes?"  
I stood still, just glaring at him, trying to catch my breath.  
"Ohhh, is the little princess tired?"  
Ok, his sarcasm is just pushing me over the edge.  
"Tell me if I'm 'little' after this!" I scream as I hurl another powerful wave of fire and rage at him. He still dodges it easily.  
And I'm giving it everything I've got!  
I'm now panting even harder then before but am to proud to admit defeat.  
"Ok princess, my turn." He says darkly.  
He sends a powerful wave of wind at me that I barely dodge before he's shooting the next one. I try to shoot him but can't muster up the power before he's blasting me again. Finally, after dodging several wind blasts, one hits me and sends me flying into a nearby tree.  
I fall to the ground limply, gasping and desperately trying to refill my lungs with air.  
"Kazu-" I'm cut off by him forcing me against the same tree I just hit. I let out a small yelp as my back scrapes the tree. His hand is around my neck. Not tight enough to stop my breathing but enough to keep me pinned. My hands instinctively grab his wrist and try to force him off but he's to strong.  
"Let go!" I order.  
He leans closer to me to where his face is only a couple inches away from mine. I feel my cheeks getting hot.  
"Or else what?" He growls.  
I'm frozen. How do I even respond to that?  
"Oh no, did I scare you?" He smiles.  
I can't even imagine how bright red I must be.  
"You'll never scare me." I spit.  
I feel myself being thrown to the ground. I am now pinned by my wrists. I feel his body weight on my stomach.  
"Get off of me!" I shout.  
"Is this making you uncomfortable, Ayano?" He smirks. "I guess you've never had someone on you like this, huh."  
He is again, only inches from my face. I can feel his warm breath on my face. Then, as quickly as he pinned me, his lips meet mine. I am immediately stunned. I start to wiggle in an attempt to free myself from him but soon find that my body is giving in. Not because of my command, but on its own. I slowly start to kiss back. Before I know it, his tongue is asking permission to enter my mouth. I, part of me still unsure about this, slowly part my lips. I feel his soft tongue slip past my lips. Are tongues resume the fight our bodies had just ended. Finally he breaks the kiss. My face is hot and I can still taste him. His lips are now moving down my cheek to my neck. I let out a small moan as his lips tickle my neck. All of sudden he stops. My body is disappointed but I don't let it show.  
"Enjoying yourself, Ayano?" He whispers in my ear. I suppress the small moan that wants to escape my lips.  
"Get. . . of-"  
"Honestly, I don't think your body would let me leave even if you actually wanted me to." He smirks. "Your putty in my hands now, princess."  
I'm a little surprised by how evil his expression is. And now, I find myself scared.  
What am I in for?  
Kazuma must have felt me tense up.  
"Lets see if we can make you a little more comfortable."  
He's now kissing my neck again but more fiercely. I let out a moan as he continues down my neck towards my chest. I feel him start to take off my top and am shocked to find I'm not resisting. Let's face it. It feels to wonderful. And not to mention that I've wanted him for awhile now. He has now found my fiery red lace bra and I'm amused to see him stare. He then leans in and starts to kiss the top of my breasts softly. I take a deep breathe in as he slowly goes lower. Soon, my bra is with my shirt. He is now caressing my breasts. I gasp as his cool hands meet my hot chest. He slowly starts sucking and teasing my nipples. His hands are holding on to my hips as he gently goes to the other breast. By now, I am nothing more then putty. I'll never admit it but he's won. . . again.  
He stops playing with my breasts as I help him take off his shirt. I nip at his neck as I start to try to control him for a little bit. But he doesn't let me. I am, once again, pinned to the ground.  
"I am in charge here, Ayano. And I will make you scream my name before were through here." He smiles.  
He slips my skirt and my matching red lace underwear off.  
I am so embarrassed I put my hands over my face to try and hide my blush.  
"Are you really that self conscious around me?" His gaze is now gentle. "You have nothing to be worried about. Just relax."  
I am still tense. He slowly starts to play with me and soon has me feeling things I didn't know someone could feel. By the time he stops caressing me I am completely wet.  
I help him take off his pants and can't suppress the gasp that escapes me. His size frightens me.  
"Will that ev. . . even fit." I stutter.  
"It will if you relax."  
He has me pinned again and his evil expression is back.  
"Now, Ayano. This will hurt but just bear with it. It will get better." I'm surprised to see the amount of concern in his eyes. I feel his member meet me. I clench my eyes closed as I try to relax. And quicker then my eyes can open he slides in me. I fly up and wrap my arms around him. I yelp as pain shoots up my body. My hands are clenched in tight fists as they rest on his back.  
"What did I tell you?" He whispers. "Relax. Then it won't hurt so much."  
He lays me back down, still in me. Then, without warning, he pushes deeper. I feel a new part of me light on fire but its still quite painful.  
"Kazuma! It hurts!" I cry as he keeps moving.  
"Relax. It only hurts because its your first time."  
I can tell he's trying to be as gentle as possible right now. But its still not enough to stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks. But he continues to thrust and sure enough the pain eases, then ceases.  
Kazuma has a nice pace going now.  
I let a moan escape my lips as I feel him deep in me.  
"Feels better, doesn't it princess?" He says as he kisses my neck.  
My only response is another moan.  
It just keeps getting better and better.  
The feeling is deep and hot. And he just keeps going faster and faster until I can't help but yell and my yells are sharp and loud.  
The feeling is getting stronger and then. . . BAM!  
He hits a spot that makes me quiver. I arch my back as response.  
"Kazuma!" I gasp.  
"Got you." He growls.  
He starts hitting the same spot. Over and over again.  
"Ahh, ahh, ahhh!" I cry out every time he thrusts deeper.  
"Kazuma, I feel so hot!" I gasp.  
I can hear Kazumas breath becoming shallow.  
"Since your so hot-headed, that should be normal to you." He smiles.  
I have this strong urge to just let go but I don't know if I should.  
"Are you fighting climax?" He asks as he slows down.  
No don't stop!  
"Wha- what's that?" I ask innocently. I honestly am pretty much clueless in this situation.  
He has that evil look again which makes me tense.  
"Why don't I just show you." He smirks. "Now just go with what ever you body feels. Ok?"  
I nod my response.  
He's pushes deep, once again, hitting that spot. I cry out in pleasure. Kazuma keeps going faster, getting deeper, until feel like I'm gonna explode.  
"Just relax and release." He whispers.  
Once again, I nod.  
As I obey, a feeling I can't explain takes over my body. I feel myself tighten around Kazuma and my body heat increase.  
"Kazuma!" I scream.  
Then I hear Kazuma moan as he releases a hot liquid that pounds my insides. My eyes widen and my body shakes. He is now slowing down. I am still trying to catch my breath.  
"That, Ayano, is climax." He chuckles.  
I hold onto him, to stunned for words. Then, just as before, my mind does something on its own.  
"I love you, Kazuma." I whisper in his ear.  
I hear him sigh as he hugs me tighter.  
"I love you too, Ayano. More then you'll ever know."  
I savor this moment.  
"Your taking me clothes shopping once were dressed you know. Right?" I tense.  
"What?" I say, completely confused.  
"Remember? You burned my shirt. And, then, you'll clean my place. Just because your so kind hearted and you love me so much." He smirks.  
The moment is now ruined.  
"KAZUMMA!" I roar. "I'm not your maid!"  
Moment is gone, Enriah is back and he has just enough time to slip on his pants before I am dressed as well and aiming my sword at him. He is, once again, laughing and taking off further in the woods with me hot on his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Shameless smut! Please review and tell me what you think and don't hesitate to request me for lemons that feature your favorite characters!


End file.
